6teen what happened after the show
by ShadowJcreed
Summary: This story tells you about the lives of the 6teen teens you grew up to love after the show ended hence the title.
1. Caitlin

**This story will be separated into 1 chapter per character.**

Caitlin: After she graduated high school Cait went to her dream college. It was there that she met one of her many ex-boyfriends. Talon (If you don't remember him he's the awful kisser who kissed with his tongue on her face like a dog. She broke up with him in S2 E1.) At first It was super awkward to be around each other. They decided to be friends later. They talked like best friends for a while and talked about good stuff. What happened over the past few years, their career goals, and Talon even told Cait that he got lessons on how to properly kiss. Sadly she learned that when she met his new girlfriend Jamie. It was then that she realized she still had feelings for Talon. So for the next 6 months Cait and Jamie had a rivalry. It once got so bad that Jamie tried to make Talon and Cait stop being friends. Her plan backfired and they became closer and Caitlin finally told him how she felt. Talon was surprised to hear this and realized he liked Cait as well. He broke up with Jamie and the next 3 and half years were some of the best years of their life. The years only got better and at the age of 27 they got married. Finally the greatest part of their life was three years later when they had their daughter Crystal.


	2. Wyatt

Wyatt: After Wyatt got into college he had a great time and kept up his grades. College got better when his ex-girlfriend Kylie Smylie met up with him. Kylie finally had the courage to stand up to her strict dad and quit being a pop star. Her dad let her go to college, but he kept his foot down about her not being allowed to date until she's 21. So for awhile they kept they're relationship a secret from her dad. They talked as friends around him. They even sang with each other, but after they kissed after doing a duet her dad caught them. Kylie thought her dad would go crazy yell at her and maybe even at Wyatt. Instead he took a deep breath and said he supported the relationship. He trusted Wyatt after getting to know him for a year. Now that the two of them were free to have their relationship public they had a great time. While still being careful by the watchful eye of her father. Their bond grew and eventually they got married at the age of 27. After 2 and half years they had a daughter and named her Shauna.


	3. Nikki and Jonesy

Nikki and Jonesy: Their relationship was rocky being a long distance relationship. (Believe me I know long distance is difficult my girlfriend lives 2 hours away and sometimes it's just plain torture.) Nikki's parents noticed that she was more depressed lately and approached her again about her going back. (Because if you remember in the last episode her parents said that they could stay, but Nikki told them that she wanted to act more grown up and left still kinda sad about that after all this time) Nikki didn't want to leave them, because they'd be alone. They told her to go anyway and that they'd adjust. With a hug Nikki started packing up her things and with a goodbye at the airport. She moved in with her older sister. (Nikki mentioned in an episode that she had a 6 year old nephew so that means that she has an older brother or sister I went with sister.) Jonesy was so happy to see her again he and all their friends had a Welcome Back Nikki party. After graduation Nikki went to college, while Jonesy got himself an apartment near her school. They both helped support each other and Jonesy started keeping jobs mostly because Nikki threatened him because she didn't want to support Jonesy while he kept getting fired and because of that never got paid. So with her help he was more reliable and he only got fired 2 or 3 times. They spent a lot of time with each other and enjoyed every moment. At 26 they got married and four years later they had twins a girl and a boy named Mike and Cassandra, but her friends call her Cas.


	4. Jen

After the Sadie Hawkins dance Jen and James's relationship grew and they enjoyed dating each other. They went to the same college. They went on many dates, but one date will always be their favorite date. It was senior year in High school and James had Jen meet by a tree in the park. They enjoyed a picnic staring into each other's eyes. The date got even better when they saw the Lunar Eclipse with each other. It was at that moment they knew they were meant for each other. Their college life was good even though sometimes Jen was thought to be kind of a buzzkill so she was invited to less parties. They later got married and at 29 she had her son Jared.


	5. Jude

After he graduated High school. Jude really didn't really have any college plans. Jude went to the food court and went to Vegan Island where he met up with his ex-girlfriend Starr. He still liking her asked her out, but sadly Starr declined telling him she was going to college 2 weeks later. Jude was sad to hear that, but Starr said that she'd like to hang out with Jude until she leaves. Over those two weeks Starr decided that she'd help Jude find a good job. They couldn't find anything until Jude used his skateboard to slide down the escalator. So Starr suggested that Jude start up his own skater channel so that he could one day turn pro. Jude liked the idea so after Starr left Jude started doing videos. He quickly gained a lot of subscribers and one day he was approached to do a local competition where some talent scouts were supposed to appear. All of his friends came to support him even Starr. Coming out on top Jude got first place and won Starr's heart again. Jude got a sponsor and his career grew after that. Even though they were apart for a some time Jude and Starr made the long distance thing work. At 28 he proposed to her and next year they had they're son Jake.


End file.
